PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The NIA Interventions Testing Program (ITP) is a multi-institutional study investigating interventions with the potential to extend lifespan and delay disease or dysfunction in mice. Interventions are tested in parallel at three sites (The Jackson Laboratory, University of Michigan, and University of Texas) using identical standardized protocols. Such treatments include pharmaceuticals, nutraceuticals, foods, dietary supplements, plant extracts, hormones, peptides, amino acids, chelators, redox agents, and other compounds or mixtures of compounds. We propose to advance the Mouse Phenome Database (MPD) in response to emerging needs of the aging research community, specifically the ITP, to become a Data Coordinating Center (DCC) that curates ITP data, makes it available through a public database, and provides tools that enable users to visualize, analyze, and download the primary and summary data from these studies. Our objectives are to provide a central repository for data, documentation, and protocols, offering a unique and important venue for ITP investigators needing to make their data public; to continually refine and develop tools and features to best locate, present, and analyze those datasets; and to maintain, enhance, and promote this resource to further enable quantitative, standardized and predictive phenotype studies and, in turn facilitate new scientific advances in the field of aging. During the previous five years, we have designed a publicly accessible website and data repository for the ITP. We have also curated and posted data from numerous ITP studies. ITP plans for the next five years include additional lifespan trials, detailed analyses of agents found to increase lifespan, and continued growth in data on health outcomes. To help support these goals, our specific aims are to: 1) refine and maintain the current MPD-ITP website, 2) populate MPD with rigorously curated ITP data, 3) develop and extend the suite of MPD tools to support flexible analysis and visualization of ITP data, and 4) develop and maintain a publicly accessible database of ITP biospecimens available for external investigators to conduct their own studies in a collaborative manner. Completion of the proposed work for the ITP DCC will result in a powerful FAIR-compliant system (Findable, Accessible, Interoperable, and Reusable) for public access to and analysis of ITP data. This will help maximize the value of these data and provide the traceability and reproducibility required for extension and translation of the outcomes of ITP testing.